Semiconductor devices are one of essential components in many electrical appliances and electronic products, and are completed through numerous fabrication steps by precision apparatuses in a fabrication process.
For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 8,334,461 B2 discloses a wiring board adapted for mounting an electronic component. The wiring board includes a plurality of wiring layers, a wiring forming region and a surrounding region. The wiring layers include an insulating layer interposed therebetween. The wiring forming region is defined by a part corresponding to a region in which the electronic component is to be mounted. The surrounding region surrounds the wiring forming region.
For another example, the Taiwan Patent No. 1407536 discloses a method for manufacturing a heat bulk of a semiconductor device. The method includes: forming an electrically conductive layer to cover a surface of a temporary substrate; connecting at least one semiconductor chip to the electrically conductive layer by at least one metal bump, wherein the at least one metal bump is located between the at least one semiconductor chip and the electrically conductive layer; forming a metal substrate on the electrically conductive layer, wherein the metal substrate fills up a gap between the at least one semiconductor chip and the electrically conductive layer; and removing the temporary substrate.
For another example, the Taiwan Patent No. 1297537 discloses an embedded metal heat sink for a semiconductor device. The embedded metal heat sink for a semiconductor device includes a metal thin layer, at least one semiconductor device, a metal heat sink, and two electrode bonding pads. The metal think layer includes a first surface and a second surface at opposite sides. The at least one semiconductor device is embedded in the first surface of the metal thin layer, and has two electrodes with different conductivity types. The metal heat sink is deposited on the second surface of the metal thin layer. The two electrode bonding pads are respectively corresponding to the electrodes and are disposed on the first surface of the metal thin layer around the semiconductor device to electrically connect to an external circuit, wherein the electrodes are electrically and respectively connected to the corresponding electrode bonding pads by at least two wires.
For another example, the Taiwan Patent No. 1405257 discloses a method for separating an epitaxial substrate from a semiconductor layer. The method includes steps of: providing a temporary substrate; forming a patterned silicon dioxide layer on the temporary substrate; growing a semiconductor layer on the patterned silicon dioxide layer; forming a metal mirror on the semiconductor layer; performing first etching on the patterned silicon dioxide layer; and performing second etching on an interface between the temporary substrate and the semiconductor layer to remove the temporary substrate.
Among the above known technologies, the U.S. Pat. No. 8,334,461 performs a wet etching process to completely remove the temporary substrate by using a large amount of wet etching agent before the wiring board is to be formed. However, this method has increased production costs as it consumes a large amount of wet etching agent. The Taiwan Patent No. 1407536 removes the temporary substrate by means of grinding or laser stripping. However, the grinding means needs to completely grind off the entire temporary substrate, hence incurring the issue of a time-consuming fabrication process; the laser stripping means not only needs to be performed using precise, expensive and electricity-consuming apparatuses but also likely damages the semiconductor structure during the process and thus increases production costs. Further, in the Taiwan Patent No. 1297537, as the metal thin layer and the optoelectronic component are adhered to the temporary substrate by an adhesive tape, the metal thin layer and the optoelectronic component may be separated from the temporary substrate by removing the adhesive tape. However, such separation method likely causes residual macromolecules of the adhesive type on the temporary substrate or component, and result in pollution. Further, the Taiwan Patent No. 1405257 also adopts wet etching to separate the temporary substrate and the semiconductor layer, and thus has the similar issue and drawback of increased production costs.